Broken Heart, Broken Soul
by SurpriseSushi
Summary: Coming home from a night of drinking, Maes finds it difficult to control himself. Rated T for swears and content.


**Broken Heart, Broken Soul**

A Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfiction by SurpriseSushi

_**"Endings are sudden, often cruel. You can't help but hope there's still a little something left... Another little shread of fun."**_

**Joshua, The World Ends With You**

He carefully got his keys from his pocket, and picked a key of the keyring. He leaned on the door, and unlocked the door. He threw the door open, and allowed the man into his apartment, following and closing the door behind him. He stumbled into the kitchen and pulled two bottles of beer from the fridge, handing one to the man. "Don't you think we've had enough alcohol tonight, Roy?" The man said, or rather mumbled with effort. Roy didn't reply, just opened the bottle and drank from it, shrugging. "Whatever-" The man sighed, and chuckled, drinking from his. He sat across from Roy, quite uncomfertable, staring at his bottle, his fingers shaking. He gulped down the beer in his mouth.

"Wha'ssa matter, Maes?" Roy asked, his voice slurred, having drank much more then the other man, Maes. Maes looked up- bad mistake. _God- he's gorgeous... No! Get a grip, Maes- Why'd you drink so much, you fool? All reason is slipping away- and now you're drinking a beer. _Maes looked back down.

"Nuthin'" Maes shrugged, lying. _Ugh- I can barely stand it._ _God damn it, he's straight, Maes. You know that! All those girls he goes out with- I wonder if he's had sex with 'em? _All_ of them? That'd... be alot of sex- God, what the fuck am I thinking? He's a man, same as you. And who cares how many girls he's had sex with-? how many boys- none. None, you fool._ "Hey, Roy? How do you get all those girls? I can barely get a date with _one-" Because I don't want them. I want-_

"Is that what's bugging you?" Roy laughed. He looked at his bottle before taking another drink. "I dunno. Good looks? Well, look at you, Maes! That beard- naw." He smiled, and Maes rubbed his beard with a sweep of the hand, causing Roy to laugh harder. "I'm just kidding, Maes. The beards _cute_." Maes heart skipped a beat, and he felt the blood rush to his face. _Shit._ "Hey, you blushing?" _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit-_ "Ha, you just ignore the girls too much. I've seen you. Girls find _you_ beautiful, that's for sure." _Was that-... a twinge of jealousy? No way. No, it wasn't. He's just drunk. So are you, Maes..._ "You gotta talk to the girl to get her to like you, dumbass," _There, that sounded like Roy_. "then they'll all want you."

Maes smiled slightly, and drank from the bottle again, only to realize it was empty. Roy held up his, showling his was empty too. "I'll grab another. You want one?" Roy nodded, and Maes walked into the kitchen, letting out a breath. He opened the fridge, and pulled out two bottles. Placing them on the counter, he paused, leaning on the counter. He breathed in deeply, sighing trying to calm himself.

"Hey, how much you drink, light weight? Certainly not as much as I did-" Roy was suddenly beside him, the beer bottle already open, and he took a swig. He paused for a moment, and placed the bottle down.

Maes closed his eyes. _Anymore of this, damn it. I just can't! _He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Roy's.

Roy pushed him away, and stared at him, confused. _Don't look at me like that, oh God, please- Don't look at me like that. _Maes shook his head, and walked out of the kitchen. "I'm- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have- I'll... I'm leaving-" He found his coat thrown over a chair, and began to tug it on, but was stopped when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him. Breathing in his ear.

"I find your beard very cute." Roy whispered in Maes's ear. He froze and his heart gave a start. _You-... he... what? _Roy turned Maes around slowly, and gave him a sly smile. "Your beard." He pointed. "It's cute." _Oh. I see. A joke. Heh, funny. Fuck, we're both just too drunk. Yet another reason to go home. Please, let go of me and let me go ho- _Roy's lips pressed to his stoped his train of thought. Stopped everything. Time stood still. And Maes wrapped his arms around Roy, finally, letting himself go. For a second.

Maes pulled back, shaking his head furiously. _He's just drunk, it's only because he's drunk- _Roy reached for him, and Maes' heart broke. _No, please- I can't-_ He kissed Roy again, and Roy's arms snaked themselves around him, his fingers in his hair. Maes pushed Roy away. "You're drunk... you're drunk! You- you don't- You don't love me. _Don't touch me!_" He cried as Roy reached for him again.

Roy's hand fell to his side, giving Maes a hurt look. "Isn't this what you want?" He looked down. "I know, Maes. I know you're-... gay and stuff." He grabbed Maes roughly, and pressed their bodies together. "But what _you_ don't know-" He smiled. "Is that _I do_ love you. Have loved you from quite some time. _Fuck_, Maes- I'm amazed you haven't noticed- I seriously _don't_ like girls. I was only going out with them to try to make you... jealous."

Maes couldn't believe what he was hearing. _No... it's crazy! He's... lying... he's dr- oh, fuck it. _He kissed Roy, and hugged him tightly. Roy shoved him gently, and Maes fell over the arm of the couch, landing hard on the cushions. He laughed, and Roy pounced on him.

_**...**_

"_What the fuck were you thinking_? You-... _You were taking advantage of me! _You fucking perverted freak! Don't touch me, _don't touch me! _Get away from me! I'm not _gay!_ I don't care what I said last night, I was drunk!"

"Roy, please- Roy! You... You don't understand! I can... I can explain! Roy, I was drunk as well!" He tried to grab him, but he moved away, his eyes glaring at him accusingly.

"_I said don't touch me!_" Roy swung at him, landing a fist on Maes' cheek, making him stumble backwards. "_You fucking disgusting fag!_" He stormed out of the room, and after a moment, Maes heard the door slam. Maes stood there, holding his cheek, starring after Roy. He stood alone in his apartment, an eeiry silence the only thing Roy left to accompany him. He let his hand drop, and he felt the tears slip down his face.

"I love you..."

**A/N: I own no rights or characters from Fullmetal Alchemist. **

**I love Roy and Maes as a couple, but I also like making Maes the victim. : D So this is what I get when the two mix. No lemon for the sheer fact that I CANNOT WRITE LEMON. I have tried, and failed, time after time, so I decided to give up. It's better this way. Anyhooooo's, I hope you liked it, and check back for more fanfics. Thanks for reading, and please leave a comment.**

_**-SurpriseSushi**_


End file.
